


dude get down from there dude stop you're gonna fall

by trislosher (awkwardcarmine)



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Highschool AU, M/M, Pining, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardcarmine/pseuds/trislosher
Summary: eging and rider decide to invade a kid’s playground after school and talk about their futures.





	dude get down from there dude stop you're gonna fall

**Author's Note:**

> god idk what im doing but im having fun. id appreciate a kudos or comment if you liked this! makes me feel warm and fuzzy. hope you, reader, liked this.

it was starting to turn a pretty dusk, a smudge of deep yellow indicated where the sun was. it was setting, albeit slowly, and like the delinquents they were, eging jr and rider walked around their local park together. they were kind of unlikely friends, though they met through the random activities they were placed in together. through that, rider found out his dear friend was a fan of fashion design. no shame, but it sure was a fun fact. the two spent their time walking down the paths bullshitting about whatever subjects they could find: sports, news (both were pretty headstrong about their opinions), and school. the two of them didn’t mind their public high school, but love was a strong word. they were talking about one of the new teachers, a sweet older woman, when eging noticed that the playground had been vacated for the day. obviously, it was nearing 7 p.m.

“beat you to the swings rider!” eging exclaimed, startling the other inkling, and ran towards the big set of swings that was attached to the huge facility for the younger kids around the neighborhood.

rider took his time, getting there when eging was already getting to 5 feet off of the ground at the highest of his swings. a miracle he didn’t fall off, though rider did watch him jump off and go sprawling onto the wood chips below. he would ask if the yellow inkling were ok, but with a loud, barking laugh, eging stood back up and wiped the wood dust off of his coat. he was okay, he’d taken worse tumbles. rider rolled his eyes as eging made some funny remark about how he wouldn’t mind taking the tumble a few more times, but knew that risking his ass like that would only end up in a broken ankle.

“so, rider, what the hell are you gonna do after we get out of this high school? going to college, bein’ like emp or pacer?” eging asked as he leaned back on his swing, not bothering to even sit on it correctly.

“not sure. professional ranked is looking pretty nice, and i’ve been brushing up on my e-litre skills. i’m not sure if i’d be content with sitting in a cubicle, or any small space for that fact, for longer than an hour,” rider replied, picking at his nails and at the random scuffs on his jacket.

“professional ranked, wow. never seen you work an e-litre though, only seen you carrying around the dynamo. wouldn’t mind watching you practice sometime, unless you’ve already got someone else to keep you company.” eging ended his statement with a subtle wink, to which rider rolled his eyes.

“not in a million years, i’m not interested in a relationship right now, kinda,” rider admitted, starting to swing back and forth.

eging took to the actual playground set, jumping around random platforms and climbing over whatever surfaces he could get himself onto. he ended up on top of the highest canopy before he finally replied, “ooo, does mister mean rider have a crush or something?”

rider snorted a laugh, of course not, he totally didn’t. totally not. totally not on a classmate. not on one who was able to take a drop from a stage into the pit orchestra area without a scrape. not one who showed him his sketchbook of shoe and gear designs. not one who walked with him through the park, and was now shouting to look at him as he walked across the bars where the monkey bars hung off of. not at all.

“nope, and if i didn’t, i wouldn’t be a coward.” the pumping of his legs got him up to a pretty considerable height after a minute or two, and he could feel the blood rushing to his head in adrenaline.

“i know you rider, and that doesn’t sound very convincing, bud.” the shorter inkling stood at the top of the slide’s canopy this time, watching rider enjoy his time on the swings.

deep down, eging hoped that he was right. he hoped rider had some sort of crush, even though he was known for not catching feelings for others. he was dedicated to his work, school work, and any of his hobbies. he wasn’t really dedicated to people, but eging though, maybe, just maybe, he was one of the small group of people that rider was dedicated to. silly to wish a crush were on him, but eging would trade anything to be with rider. hopeless infatuation, he thought.

“well, i do. unimportant though, i have my work.” of course he had his work, eging rolled his eyes.

“work, shmork. i know it’s important stuff to you, but we’re only juniors. summer’s coming up, wouldn’t it be nice to, like, spend it with someone?” the other asked jumping off of his spot to go and grab rider’s swing.

the two were close, much closer than eging intended. unfortunate that his naturally yellow ink could easily give away his blush on his dark skin, but he could just blame it on his running around. rider, too, flushed slightly. he could slightly feel eging’s breath on his face. the closeness was ruining his poker face, he knew it. the two stared at each other, a defiant lopsided smirk and a faltering poker face. one of them would have to fess up, too late now.

eging was going for it, he wasn’t no coward. with all of the willpower he could muster, he captured rider’s lips with his own. he gripped the chains of the swing, closing his eyes and waiting for the other to do something, ANYTHING. slowly, he felt the other inkling’s hands inch up to put his hands on his. ah, this was good. then rider pushed back, finally moving against eging. both of them could feel their hearts beating in their head, but it was nice. the cool night breeze brushed against them and reminded them to breathe.

eging pulled away, continuing to enjoy rider’s hands on his own. he laughed, wholeheartedly, and rubbed his thumbs over his friend’s. he had gotten the best of mister cryptic, mister insistent. he wasn’t the scary, intimidating rider that he usually was. this was him, truly him. eging loved him, his persona and his true self. true rider was clumsy, bad with expressing feelings, and a lover of old literature. eging enjoyed it, and fell in love with his ramblings, smiles, and his goofy reading glasses that he had forced eging to swear to never to tell anyone about. the small things made him go weak.

rider, even though he seemed like the complete opposite of eging, enjoyed his little quirks too. the fashion design thing was a surprise, but hearing and seeing eging’s designs were interesting. he was fully invested in this pet project, even if he hadn’t shown anyone but rider. in his own words, “i trust you man, i know you won’t laugh or think it’s dumb.” he never did, he loved it. he was more than happy to know eging trusted him this dearly.

“so, am i asking you, or are you asking me?” the yellow inkling murmured, bouncing on his feet.

“i mean, do we need to ask?” the yellow-green inkling retorted, watching the chain around eging’s neck bounce.

“nah, not really, but i’ll be your boyfriend. glad to see the lone wolf chose someone, and that i’m that someone,” eging said, laughing yet again as rider rolled his eyes.

the two of them stayed there, letting the night breeze waft around them. the smell of ozone was soon approaching, but the two didn’t care. they stayed, swinging on the swings and chatting more, but now just a bit more touchy. unlikely friends, even unlikelier partners.


End file.
